The present invention relates generally to a wood finish remover, and more specifically to an acidic finish remover primarily adapted for use in contact with delicate wood articles, such as antique articles or the like. The formulation of the present invention has been found effective in removal of a wide variety of finishes normally applied to wood, including paint, varnish, lacquer, stains and the like, and has further been found to be effective in removal of typical fillers, such as putty and the like. The formulation maintains whiteness of the wood surface, and accordingly does not stain or darken the surface such as frequently occurs when alkaline or neutral finish removers are applied to old wood surfaces.
In the treatment of delicate wood articles, particularly antiques, the character of the wood is frequently such that use of conventional finish removers is undesirable or impossible, inasmuch as conventional finish removers tend to open or raise the grain of the wood to an unusual extent, and thereby tend to render subsequent restoration of the article difficult. Finish removers have traditionally been aqueous solutions of neutral or relatively high pH and consisting of sodium hydroxide or trisodium phosphate in water, operated at a temperature from room temperature to 140.degree. F. Another commonly employed solution was a cold solvent remover consisting of methylene chloride, methanol and potassium hydroxide. Each of these solutions frequently resulted in substantial darkening of the wood surface, as well as deterioration of the wood caused by the alkaline or high pH levels of the formulation. Subsequent to use, it was frequently necessary to brighten the darkened wood surfaces by utilizing acidic chemicals such as organic acids including oxalic acids, mineral acids including hydrochloric or sulfuric acids or the like. However, following the lightening process, the wood was not restored properly due to the presence of excessively raised wood grains. If veneers were utilized, these veneers or the adhesive film frequently swelled differentially relative to the substrate or base. Glued joints were frequently attacked and became loosened, particularly in the presence of high pH solutions or alkaline chemicals. The formulation of the present invention is one which effectively removes finishes from wood surfaces, particularly aged wood finishes, without requiring dual operations, and furthermore without rendering it necessary to subsequently heavily sand or otherwise treat the article to any excessive degree. Therefore, antique wood articles prepared from a rather smooth, close-grained material such as maple or mahogany may be treated without rendering it essential to subsequently heavily treat the surface with sandpaper, steel wool, or other rubbing compositions prior to the application of a new finish coating. The formulation of the present invention is also adapted for use with modern organic coatings and with new or relatively new wood surfaces.
Because of the relatively mild acidic character of the formulation, that is, for example at a pH level of between about 2 and 4, it is possible for the users to handle the material without requiring unusual skin protection. Also, because of the employment of effective vapor pressure depressants such as paraffin, evaporative losses and the resulting odors of the formulation are minimized. The formulation makes available a single-phase mixture, without stratification or separation of the components, with the material having excellent water rinsability.